The Guardian
by Jillian K
Summary: Pre-BTVS. Drusilla brings home takeout and Spike has to deal with the consequences. Warning: uber-saccharine Spike up ahead. Completed.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Guardian

Author: Jillian K.

Disclaimer: BTVS and all its characters are property of Joss Whedon and Mutant enemy. This fic is intended for entertainment purposes only.

Summary: Pre-BTVS. Drusilla brings home takeout and Spike has to deal with the consequences. Warning: uber-saccharine Spike up ahead. 

The Guardian 

Bloody Dru. When will that bint ever learn that vamps can't get takeout? The vampire way involves instant gratification and not playing with your food like a bleeding cat. But then again Drusilla is not one to do things by the book is she?

No, she had to bring dinner home and dinner was now wailing like siren demanding to be fed.

Bloody Dru.

I tried pulling the pillow over my head but my super sensitive vamp hearing picked up the cries none the less. My patience was wearing thin. I shook my partner of a hundred years but Dru had obviously decided to do the sleeping beauty bit and did not even flutter an eyelash.

Seeing that I would have to deal with the "problem" myself, I left the cocoon of my California King bed and went to the bundle of blankets half-buried on the dresser drawer.

I wasn't even hungry but I was willing to overlook that for peace's sake.

I unwrapped the bundle to get at its sweet delicious center. Even if I wasn't hungry I was still responsive to food and my fangs and ridges emerged.

And then it laughed. 

It was completely unexpected sound. Tinkly and bell-like. Needless to say this is not the usual human reaction to a vampire but then again this was just a baby.

A very beautiful baby.

I don't know where Dru got her. I figured she ate the mum and brought the baby home for a later snack. Maybe she wanted a real-life doll for a change.

The bit's tiny hands waved in the air, making little excited circles. I had no idea what she found so fascinating about my vamp face. Maybe it reminded her of a family pet.

With my appetite completely dissolved and thoroughly amused child on my arms, I had no idea of what to do.

So I did what seemed to be the correct thing to do: Peekaboo.

The Spiked version of the game consisted in my going into vamp and human face alternatively. This cracked her up and her giggles turned into hearty laughs. I could no help but laugh along with her. 

We did this for a few minutes. Afterwards she began to yawn and I followed suit. I moved her back to her makeshift crib but she began to whimper almost instantly. With a sigh I put her on the bed next to me. 

She wriggled a bit but soon settled down. I had a feeling that the bit was accustomed to sleeping in a grownup cuddling next to her mom. I felt the stirrings of sadness but I managed to bury it away. It wouldn't do to feel for the prey. 

So, amidst sugared infant smells and gurgles I felt asleep.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^

A few hours later the scent was not nearly as pleasing to my sensitive vamp nose.

The smell must have bothered Dru because she was nowhere to be found. I was tempted to eat the bit but I really couldn't get pass the smell.

Seeing that babies don't get clean by themselves, I had to make do with an old towel and Dru's scented powder. I was still cleaning up when the bit started crying loudly. Very loudly. 

I had taken care of one need but I was seriously under-equipped to take care of the other. It was obvious that we had to do a spot of shopping.

Half-an hour later I found myself perusing through the baby aisle at the local A&P. Why had I thought that this would be simple? There were loads of choices, some downright diabolic. Somehow I managed to find the most harmless looking bottles, diapers and formula. I grabbed a box of wipes and baby powder just in case. 

I was standing on line when a couple of bints started cooing over the bit. I was getting rather hungry by now but the market was too crowded a place to indulge. The bit, for her part, found the chicks mildly amusing and cooed.

I loaded the bit and her gear on the car and after stopping for a bite (literally) we were back home.

I was giving the bit her bottle, when Dru walked on us. She gave me a questioningly look and I shrugged. 

After the feeding I replaced the towel with a fresh plastic diaper. The bit instantly started to yawn and I laid her in a cocoon on my side of the bed.

Then I turned to Dru. She had some explaining to do.

"Are you completely off your rocker? What possessed you to bring a baby here?"

Dru smiled mysteriously and walked to the bed. She peered into the bundle.

"I want her" 

"Why? She's just a baby. Hardly worth the trouble for a nibblet"

"No, she's not just a baby. She's something else"

I was completely confused (par for the course when it came to dealing with my lady).

"What is she then?"  
"A killer"

Bloody Hell. Dru pinched a Slayer.

Author's note: This is just a brief, fun respite from my other interminable fic. I wanted to do something different for a change. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter II

Author's note: This part is a bit more serious than the first.

Part II

Six months later

Green is definitely not my color. Or at least not pea green.

Yet, the bit seemed to think otherwise and was determined to see me covered in it. I'd started weaning her off the formula a few weeks ago but it was obvious that I was bollixing it up. 

Seeing that I wasn't gonna get anywhere today, I handed her the zippy cup full of apple juice. She grabbed it eagerly and grinned at getting her way.

Shameless bint.

I waited for her to finish and lifted her up from her high chair. As usual she kicked her legs enthusiastically. The bit wasn't walking yet but not from lack of trying. Actually the problem was that she tried to walk too fast and usually landed on her bum. I figured she'd get the hang of it in a few days.

We went to the sink and washed the green gunk off her face. She loved the water. Her happiest times where spent in the bathtub surrounded by a menagerie of plastic animals.

Afterwards I set her down for her nap. She whined a little at being placed in the crib but she already knew that I wouldn't back down. Bit needed her sleep and I needed to feed.

In the beginning I attempted to bring her with me when I went hunting. I would leave her in the car seat but she had a tendency to cry so I stopped. Now, I basically bagged my meals, which is revolting but convenient. 

It's just that I wouldn't trust anyone but myself with the bit. She was picky and fuzzy and only I could understand the meaning behind the sounds she made. And more to the point, who was I going to leave her with? Dru? She'd probably make her drink tea or blood.

So I was the bit's primary and only caregiver and that was just fine with me. It meant that her loyalties would lie with me. 

When Dru first told me that the bit was a Slayer, my first reaction was to get rid of her. The Slayer-types tend to have a limited shelf life but you never know. Either way she was a threat. Or more to the point a future threat. Right now she was just a helpless baby. Helpless and completely under my control. It was just too good to pass up.

The bit wasn't just a mere candidate for Slayerhood, she was actually going to be called according to Dru's vision. This meant that if I played my cards right I would have my very own Slayer to do as I wished with. Just thinking about it always brings a smile to my face.

The bit's calling was years away and I was having fun seeing little glimpses of her personality with each passing day. She was about a year old now if my calculations were correct. She was healthy, strong and happy. I was too.

The only thorn in our sides was Dru. My lady did not like the bit and alternated between ignoring her and treating her like a bleeding doll. The bit would cry every time Dru picked her up. This irritated Drusilla to no end and once I caught her with her game face on in front of the baby. We got into a very serious physical/emotional fight that day and things have not been the same ever since. Now, she mostly stays away and I wonder if she's taken another lover. I also wonder why the thought does not bother me as much as it used to. 

Whatever the reason, it gave me more time to focus on the bit. Times to focus and worry about the challenges that were coming up. First and foremost I was strictly nocturnal and the very human bit would not be for long. As a baby she could easily adjust to my schedule but as a child she would need to be out in the sun. She would need to go to school and to the pool, park etc. Maybe I could scrounge up enough cash to get a nanny but who'd want to live with a couple of vamps in a ratty basement apartment. No, that was out of the question and I could not see another solution. 

Problem number two was that the bit would soon begin to talk. Talking would then lead to the asking of questions that I could not answer. So far bit could only manage "mook" for milk but she was a bright little bint and would soon add more words to her repertoire. I was gonna have to come up with some really convincing answers before long. 

Thirdly, I was seriously strapped for money. Although the bit only had the barest necessities they cost quite a bit and since I could not leave her alone my stash of cash was almost depleted. I gave up smokes and beer but it still didn't make a difference.

I was going to have to come up with something soon. I figured that I needed about five grand to get through the rest of the year comfortably. 

There are quite a few members of the undead family who are quite wealthy due to their long-term investments and what not. I, on the other hand, never thought that much about the future knowing that somehow I would get by. Now, I wish I had been a little more farsighted for the bit's sake. 

I didn't have a choice. I had to make some money and I needed to find a babysitter. Frankly, my choices are sadly lacking. Most of my friends and acquaintances are vamps and demons that would sooner kill the bit than protect her. I considered getting a human sitter but I really couldn't trust them with the bit. 

There was this one chap thought. He was a demon but decent-like and he seemed to like little ones. Maybe I could go to him. Yeah. I would go tonight.

TBC. 

Should I continue? 


	3. Chapter III

Author's note: I don't know who the baby is. It may be Buffy or not. It hasn't come to me yet. Thank you for reviewing. I really enjoy writing this fic as my other one has gotten quite dark and depressing all of sudden. This one is lighter although you couldn't tell from this chapter.

Part III

I was having one really good night.

My demon friend had not only agreed to take the bit on for the night but he also seemed genuinely pleased at the prospect. My bit was an expert at taming the wild beast (or in this case demon).

As soon at the sun had set I delivered the baby and her gear to my friend's house (er lair). She didn't even cry as I left. My demon friend had piqued her interest. Her Slayer instincts were already developing.

I walked out into the dark city streets savoring my temporary freedom. Don't get me wrong. I don't mind caring for the bit but sometimes I just need to break lose and forget about my self-imposed responsibility. I wanted to howl at the moon and show who is really the Big Bad around here.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two hours later I had accomplished half my goal. It was incredibly easy to get money from people who were too terrified to even push cash-register alarm buttons. My fangs and ridges were a lot more efficient than loaded guns.

I figured that I deserved a treat and the bar in front of me looked so inviting. I'd just be a few minutes and the brew would help wash away the sour taste left from the 7/11 guy. What do those people eat anyway?

The bar was one of those seedy, dark affairs that populate every city from sea to shiny sea. The air thick was with cigarette smoke and spilled beer. I sat down at the bar counter and ordered a Guinness. The ensuing brew was cold and delicious. 

I glanced around the room as I drank. This was usually a crowded demon bar but only a few loitered about. I wondered what was up.

The bartender was wiping the counter top. I nodded towards him.

"So mate, is there a party in town that I am not aware of?"

He continued to run the rag around a few more times before he mumbled an answer.

"Sacrifice"

"Really, I haven't checked my calendar lately. Who's the birthday boy?"  
"Grolagrh"

"So what does Grolagrh like? Fawns? Virgins?  
"Babies"

I shot out of that bar like lightening. My DeSoto was parked about a block away. I pushed that car to its speed limit as I raced through the darkened streets to the demon/sitter's lair.

The subterranean quarters were dark and empty. I looked around for signs of where he could have gone but found nothing. 

A few decades ago I had made a point of studying as much as I could about the various demons and entities that populate this dimension. I'd guessed that it could be useful if I ever got around to ruling the world. Now I scoured my memory trying to remember anything about Grolagrh.

Grolagrh – Demon – Ugly- Big- likes babies.

Okay.

…likes babies and has a tail that he uses to…? He uses his tail to get around because he has no legs. He uses his tail to swim around. Perfect. 

There was only one body of water around here. It was a small lake about ten minutes from here. I drove as fast as I could while picturing what I was going to do to those wankers that wanted my bit for a sacrifice.

The dense forest surrounding the lake was dark. Not even the moonlight could penetrate the thick canopy of trees. I had to use all my vampire abilities not to slam against a tree as I ran towards the lake.

There were about seven demons chanting around a circle made of white luminous stones. Inside the circle was my very vocal bit. She was crying out her annoyance at finding herself away from her warm bed and her rather dim vampire guardian.

I felt my fangs and ridges explode in my face. How dare those pathetic lowlifes threaten my Slayer, my key to the future, my ace of spades. I was going to rip their bloody throats out. 

The demons were so into their chanting that I was able to use the element of surprise and take two out. The remaining four circled around me. I tensed my muscles for the attack that I knew was coming. They all pounced at the same time. Through the assault I heard my bit's cries get louder and I knew that Grolagrh had made his appearance. 

I dispatched another demon and the remaining three amplified their attack. I was really getting hurt now but it didn't matter. I'd had worse from a mob in Prague.

Another down, two to go. The bit screamed as I crushed a green skull. Pushing the remaining demon out of the way I went for Grolagrh who was now taking a struggling baby into the dark waters. I attacked the huge master demon. He swatted me with his scaly tail while still holding on to the bit. He got me in the chest but I stood my ground and grasped the slippery appendage. Grolagrh roared as I sunk my fangs into this highly sensitive spot. The taste was horrible but at least I got him to return to the surface.

The demon dropped the baby in the damp grass and charged at me. He was less agile on land and I got the upper hand quickly. Within seconds I had rid the earth of Grolagrh. His severed head rolled back into the water from whence he came.

I turned to the baby who was now screeching like a scalded cat. I picked her up and tried to access any injuries in the dark. She seemed fine but extremely pissed.

The demon that I pushed was just now coming to. I put the baby back in the ground and walked towards the prone form. It was my intended babysitter. 

"I don't have to tell you that you're fired. Don't expect any severance either, not that you'll have much use for it seeing that you'll be dead momentarily"  
He looked up at me pleadingly.

"Well, what did you expect if you mess with William the Bloody. The lot of you think that I've gone soft, Right? Wrong and you'll get to experience just how much"

His tortured cries drowned out those of the bit. I picked the baby out and made my way back to the car with her in my arms. She was crying softly and I held her close. Sorry bit.

We got back to the car and I sat her in her seat. I turned the engine and noticed that my hands were shaking on the steering wheel. It had been so close. Too close.

And for the first time I questioned my decision.

TBC. As long as you keep up the reviews. 


	4. Chapter IV

Part IV

Terrible twos, horrible threes. There has never been a more proper name for as stage in life. And my bit was doing the name justice. She was a real hellion.

But how could a sweet baby become a temper-tantrum throwing, demanding, argumentative little demon in the course of a few months? And how could I change her back?

The truth is that she is turning to be a lot like me. She had a deep-rooted conviction of how things should be and would violently resist any alterations to her worldview. For instance, last night I had the gall to order Pepperoni pizza since I like the spicy little things. The bit refused to eat anything that wasn't a plain cheese pizza and told me so in real colorful language. I laid down the law and refused to call for another and that ultimately resulted in my wearing said pizza.

Bedtime was another struggle. She still kept my hours but the sun was too much of a temptation. The bit wanted out and even after I gave her a condensed version of my problem with sunlight, she would not give up. I considered moving us to Alaska but that seemed a little too extreme, even for me.

I got a telly and that seemed to appease her a little. I also began taking her out with me. We went to the movies, amusement parks, ice-skating rinks, Mc.Donald's etc. She really liked that and she especially liked it when I took her shopping. The bit was accumulating quite a wardrobe.

Unfortunately, I couldn't take her everywhere and that pissed her off. She would sulk for days and refuse to talk to me. I would try to ignore her but I was always the one to give in first.

By now Drusilla was no longer part of our lives. She'd moved out eight months ago and the last I've heard is that she's taken up with a Chaos demon. I was mildly disgusted and offended. After all, Chaos demons are really bottom of the barrel.

But I really didn't care. I had the bit for company and as bad as she could be I was really growing fond of her. Don't get me wrong. I was still planning on using her in her future role but I didn't see any harm if we got along. 

The bit was a very pretty child. She had soft blond hair that would probably darken with time. He face was accentuated with a pert little nose and blue-green eyes. She also had the perfect pouting lips that served her well because she did a lot of that. The bit had an affinity for everything pink and poufy that I indulged even when it made me nauseous. She liked fruit and hated vegetables with a passion. Sweets and especially chocolate were her weaknesses. And she had a temper that could put a Mmmfashnik demon to shame and I usually got the lion's share of it. And I loved every minute of her.

Except right now.

"Spike" 

"Yeah bit?"

"I wanna puppy"

"We can't have dogs bit. There is no one to take them out in the morning"  
"Me" she volunteered.

"You're still to young. Maybe in a couple of years" or a couple of decades.

"Now"

"I said no"

"NOW!"

"Bit, that's enough. Its not going to happen no matter what you say"

"I WANNA A PUPPY NOW!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The bit was kicking her legs so hard that a shoe slipped out. It landed atop the apartment's dining/reading/writing/game/activity table.

Both of us stared in silence at the offending footwear. The bit wasn't above throwing things but this was too much.

I decided right then that she needed to be taught a lesson.

"That's it bit. You've gone a little too far. I want you to march into your room and stay there until I tell you to"

"No"

"I said go to your room"  
"NO!"  
I picked her up while she was kicking and screaming. She was pretty strong for a three-year-old and it took quite a lot before I could get her in her bed. Even then she fought me and amidst all the mayhem I did not notice that I had shifted into my game face.

She noticed thought and let a blood-curdling scream. I backed away immediately from the tiny cowering figure.

"Monster" she cried.

Bloody hell. I've taken care not to reveal myself to the bit once she was old enough to form an impression. It was okay when she'd been a baby. She even had gotten a kick out it but now she was scared out of her wits.

"Bit, it's not like that…"  
"Go way" she whimpered..

"Okay baby, but we are going to talk later"

I spent the next hour pacing the confines of my apartment. I knew that I would have to tell her the truth someday but I was hoping that she'd be a little older, like twenty.

I knocked on her door. "Hey bit, are you awake?"  
A little sniffle. I let myself in.

"Do you want anything? I brought ice-cream"

She shook her head but would not look at me. I place the bowl on her night table.

"Okay. I…uhm…I can imagine what you are thinking. You think that I'm a monster"

"Yeah" she whispered.

"I'm not a monster bit. What you saw was my game face"  
"Play game face?" she asked.  
"No, it's a little more complicated than that. You see, I am Spike but sometimes I am something a little bit different"  
"What" 

Okay, here we go.  
"I'm a vampire but not a bad vampire. At least not with you"

"What's a vampire?"  
"It's hard to explain. A vampire drinks blood and they cannot go out into the daylight. I am also very strong and I can move faster than regular people"  
She looked at me warily.

"I also get a different face when I am going to drink blood or when I get mad"  
"Mad at me"  
"Yes, and it got a little out of hand but don't worry, I would never do anything to you"

She considered this for a moment.

"Promise?"  
"Cross my heart bit"

She seemed a lot happier after that. She asked me more questions that I tried answering in a way that wouldn't scare her or confuse her. By the time her curiosity was satisfied I was very near exhaustion. She had one more question.

"Spike. I am going to be a vampire too?"

So innocent.

"No bit, not you. You're going to be something a little more unique"  
"What?"

"I can't tell you yet. Now go to sleep. You are still punished"

She grumbled for a while but let me tuck her in. The bit hugged her favorite pillow and turned to her side. I put arranged the bed railing so she wouldn't fall and left the room. 

I went immediately to my own bed and laid facedown. I felt so tired but relieved since I wouldn't have to hide from an inquisitive toddler anymore. But I also wondered if she would take the truth about her own nature as well as she'd taken the truth about mine.

TBC  


Author's note: Okay I was probably a little off in this chapter. Must be the stress. R/R 


	5. Chapter V

Part V

The office was dank and hazy with cigarette smoke. Marl demons were known for their nicotine dependence. I took a seat in an ancient leatherette chair and waited for the inhabitant of this space. 

It didn't take long. The Marl nodded a greeting and sat down in front of the desk. He took a yellow legal pad from a side drawer and looked up expectantly.

"Give me the data"

"Right then, Female aged five. Light brown hair. Green eyes. Born somewhere in New York…"

"Not California? That's gonna cost you extra" The demon asked.

"No, the East Coast is better. List her mother as deceased, her father as myself so make sure it jives with what you did for me"

The demon grunted his agreement. "When do you want her birth date to be"

"February 27. Make her a fish"

"Fine. So lets see you want a birth certificate, social security… What about immunization records?"  
"I'll get those done myself" I said getting ready to leave.

"Then that'll be the standard three hundred"

I put the bills on his desk. The demon took them and hummed softly as he counted. The Marl's second addiction is money.

The sum was the correct one and the demon's misshapen face twisted into his version of a grin. 

"Good. Tell my secretary to give you a receipt. The papers will be ready by the end of the week so feel free to pick them up on Friday"  
I rose from the chair and went for the door.

"Mr. Spike, one more thing. What's her given name?"

We had discussed this at length. The bit had not been pleased at giving up her pet name. I let her pick and managed to avoid cringing at her choice.

"Summer. Put her down as Summer"

  
***

She had gotten the chicken pox a week and a half ago. It had been a chilling experience. 

Even now she still had traces of drying pustules on her face and body. Three straight days of fever and vomiting had made her gaunt. Her hair no longer shined and her face looked bruised and distorted.

And I couldn't get over the fact that I'd nearly lost her.

She didn't have her shots, she didn't take vitamins and she didn't have a bloody doctor because she did not exist. And I couldn't take care of her properly because I hadn't been human in over a hundred years.

Instinct told me to keep her cool so I would bathe her body with wet washcloth periodically. I also gave her a little water but she couldn't keep that down. Tylenol didn't help much either.

It hit me there. My master plan had so many holes in it that it was disintegrating in front of me. 

The bit's immune system perked up on the third day and the fever receded. She fell into a deep sleep for most of the day. I sat down and tried to keep my body from shaking. When I could finally get my hands steady enough to drive I went to pick up some soup. She hadn't eaten at all ever since the sickness started and I knew that she would be hungry. I also made a brief stop at the butcher's because I hadn't fed either.

The night was starless. Sometime during my vigil it had rained because there were puddles in the street. I parked the car in front of a diner and turned the engine off but did not rise from my seat. As usual my memories found me.

__

The house was of one of those clapboard affairs that would not withstand one really good rainstorm. It was the expected product of an economic depression. The wind had a bite that night and the tiny dwelling groaned with each flare up. 

Drusilla loved this part of the country with its harvest picking farmers that followed the crops along with their families. She loved the hopelessness that she could taste in their blood. Whenever possible Dru would prefer to eat the desperate. I, as usual, indulged her.

So there we were, preying on the weak and what all when we came across this particular dwelling. As pathetic as this little house was we could not enter without an invitation and we were forced to improvise. Drusilla's singsong voice drew the youngest member of the family out with its hypnotic charm. The little girl was five and small for her age. Her dark hair was braided and coiled atop her head and she wore one of those blanket sleepers with feet.

Dru giggle with delight. She swept the child into her arms and swung her around in a parody of ring- around- the- rosie. I stood there and watched in fascination at the antics of my dark princess. I was already salivating at the imminent prospect.

Soon enough Dru wearied of the child and went for the kill. The child was hypnotized and did not mutter a sound as Drusilla's sharp fangs crushed her tiny throat. I let her drink her fill before I moved in for my share. 

The little body was almost devoid of blood when the mother's scream pierced the night. I imagine she must have checked in on her youngest and found her missing. Filled with dread she ran outside uncaring of any danger just to find two demons feeding on her baby's dead body. I can invoke what she felt. 

Drusilla approached the hysterical woman and snapped her neck ending her misery. It must have been a relief, really.

My foray into the past was abruptly ended by a blaring siren's wail. I collected my thoughts and shook the present back into my head. My bit could wake up at any minute and I didn't want her to be alone when she did.

TBC.

__ __


	6. Chapter VI

Guardian VI

She was still asleep when I finally made it. The disease had drained her and her body was still trying to heal herself. Sometime in the future he she would possess the rude health of the Slayer but that was still years away. 

I put my bag down on the kitchenette counter and take out the container of cold blood. I can't help but cringe at the half-congealed mess but I manage to get it down in one tasteless gulp. With the container of warm chicken soup in my hands I make my way into her room. The girl formerly-known-as-lil'bit stirs and opens her bright green eyes. I plaster a smile into my face and nod towards my offering. She manages a weak grin.

"You went away" she whispers. The blisters had also erupted in the inside of her throat. 

"I'm sorry but we were low on supplies" I muttered back. "I brought you some chicken soup. It might ease the ache in your throat"

She rose to her elbows as I made my way towards her. I put down the container on the bedside table and arranged her pillows so she would be in a sitting position with the bedcovers on her lap. When she was set I sat down next to her and took the plastic spoon in my hand.

The look she gave me was comical. Barely out of babyhood she wouldn't let me baby her and took the utensil into her own hand. That's my girl.

Neither said anything as she attacked her soup. She had not been able to swallow anything but water and Tylenol for the past few days so she was very hungry. I waited as she finished her meal.

When the last drop of soup had been consumed she fell back on her pillows. I picked up the empty container as well as the remnants of her illness. The glass thermometer almost slipped from my grasp but I caught it before it fell. Taking more care, I left the room with her eyes following my every movement.

I reached the kitchen and threw the container and spoon away. The thermometer needed washing before it went back to its plastic case. I turned the water as hot as it could get since temperature was not really an issue but proper disinfecting was. 

My hands under the running water were shaking. The little glass stick slipped and crashed into the stainless steel sink splitting in half. I watched transfixed as the little ball of mercury slipped from one half of the broken thermometer and was pulled into the drain. 

I always manage to wreck things.

Seconds later I was back in her bedroom. She had drawn the covers up but was still awake. Her eyes studied my face. Something was troubling her.

"What's wrong bit? Do you feel sick?" 

She didn't answer but looked away. I made my way to her side.

"Hey, you know that you can tell me anything pet. I won't be mad" I volunteered.

Still, she did not say anything. A large tear rolled down her cheek. My undead heart lurched.

"That's okay sweet bit. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. Just remember I'm here no matter what"

And I was, really. I have to be honest and admit to myself that things are not going the way I thought they would. I wasn't manipulating her, creating my own version of the Slayer but rather she was changing me. And what is more disquieting is that I have no idea how any of this is going to turn out.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It all seems to be coming together now. The papers that the Marl demon delivered were more than adequate to enroll one Summer Blake in the local elementary school. We still resided in the same ratty basement apartment but I'd found an elderly Hispanic lady who would take her from our front door to the school bus stop and back for twenty five bucks a week. My girl was thrilled about going to school. It was all she would talk about for days. I indulged her enthusiasm and bought her an adequate wardrobe and school supplies. 

In all her excitement she couldn't sleep the night before she went to school. I tried reading to her but she wasn't soothed at all. Realizing that my actions were futile, I gave up and settled for giving her one more chat. You can never be too careful…

"So bit, lets run through it again" I began only to be stopped by her pouting lower lip.

"What's wrong?" I asked and the lip protruded even more. 

"You said that it wasn't my name anymore" she all but spit out.

I rolled my eyes. The name issue was not resolved yet. "Don't take it like that luv. 'Bit' is your nickname but the people at school are not going to call you that"  
"What's a nickname?" 

"It's just something that people call someone that they are close to. I call you that because when I first saw you were a tiny little thing"

"How little?"  
"Very small. You were so small that I could bathe you in the kitchen sink"  
She laughed at that. Her laugh still sounded like a tinkling bell and it coaxed my own.

Seemingly pleased at her effect she cuddled next to me on the bed. A quiet yawn betrayed her. I pulled the blankets about her. 

"Don't worry luv. You'll do fine tomorrow"

She nodded. She already had the confidence of a Slayer. 

"And if you don't I'll eat your teacher" I offered. 

She knew that I was kidding and gave me a lopsided smile. My status as a vampire no longer bothered her. It had become a non-issue after I explained it to her and discovered that she was much more tolerant than your basic human. The Slayer at five had a truly unique perspective that was not customary of her calling. Time would tell if it would stick.

TBC. Coming up next: Summer and Spike's adventures or rather misadventures in Kindergarten. Raising the future "Chosen one" is not as easy as it seemed. Please R&R. I appreciate even the flames. 


	7. Chapter VII

****

Guardian VII (Separation anxiety)

I realized how utterly senseless daytime TV is. Nothing there is worth looking at. I wonder how the bit always finds something interesting to watch?

Finally giving up I turn off the television and wonder for the umpteenth time how she was doing. If she was getting along with her teacher and mates and if she was feeling as aimless as I was. 

It was funny really but she had become the most important part of my life. How in the bloody hell did that happen?

I had taken her in as an insurance policy. As a way to guarantee my continued existence sometime in near future. He who controls the mighty and all that rot. Whatever. Anyhow she kind of grew on me and become a person and not simply a useful tool. But it wasn't that I have developed a high regard for her kind. The human populace is still an open buffet that I rarely indulge in. No, my esteem is limited to my girl.

For she was "mine". She may have been born to a long-dead mother but she had become mine. My diaper changing, my interminable rocking, singing, cooing and my sleepless nights and days had made her mine. My worrying, my caring and possibly my love had sealed it. Her smiles, her temper, her funny jokes and even her pain belong all to me. This is my child.

But what happens when she is no longer a child?

Will the Slayer in her come to hate me? Will her calling allow her to see me as something more than natural prey? Would I die at her stake?

God no. I know that I would never… I could never…

No. I won't think of that today. Lots of depressing thoughts going on today. It must be the side effects of missing the bit. I need a hobby. 

The clock reveals that is almost noon. Kindergarten at George Washington elementary gets off at 11:30a.m. My neighbor would be bringing her in at any second. I have to have lunch ready.

To celebrate her first day at school I had made her favorite chicken fingers with mozzarella cheese and animal-shaped fries. Dessert was chocolate-chip ice cream with sprinkles.

I don't need sensitive vamp-hearing to pick up the loud knocks. I leave the sofa, open the door and barely manage to hold my balance as bite-sized lunges herself at me. 

She smells of crayons and antibacterial soap. Her light blue jeans and pink polo shirt have grass stains that I doubt I will be able to get out. Her kiss tastes of chocolate chip cookies. 

I manage to send the sitter off without dropping the bit or her backpack. We make our way to her bedroom where I put her down gently on the bed.

She is all smiles. It's obvious that the day had gone well for her. I feel a twinge of jealously that she has manages just find without me whereas I…

My now-independent nibblet did not waste anytime in telling me about her day. She'd met lots of kids and had a teacher that gave out cookies every time someone would tell her the time correctly. The little bit had learned to read the clock ages ago so she'd gotten the lion's share of chocolate goodness.

So it was expected that she was too full to eat any of my carefully prepared lunch. I lied and said that it was fine. I couldn't help but feel a little rejected.

She opened her bag and took out the construction paper art she had created. I gave her my compliments for she was quite an accomplished artist with a gift for the abstract. Mini-Picasso then proceeded to let me learn all her mates' names and their pets. She mentioned that most had dogs while she did not.

Sly bit. She was never going to let it go.

One thing had bothered her thought. When her mates had introduced themselves to the teacher and class they talked about their moms, dads and siblings. When her turn came she'd been honest and revealed that she lived with Spike.

The kids had been curious about Spike. Tim Sears asked if I was like the dog from the Rugrats show. The redheaded Mary-Nell Adams inquired if I was her uncle or maybe an older brother. Summer did not know how to respond.

I sighed loudly at my oversight. The trappings of a normal life would bewilder my little girl. Her sole caregiver was a man who drank blood and avoided sunlight at all costs. She had come to see this as a normal occurrence. The other children with their sometimes-intact families, siblings, pets and sunny homes were as alien to her as she to them. How could I make it better?

"Well pet, you…we are special" I began

"Special? Why?" she asked

"Because our family is made up of just you and me. You don't have a mom or a dad but you have me and I take care of you just like they would"  
"Where is my mom and dad?" she asked innocently.

Here we go. "You had a mom and dad but they couldn't take care of you anymore so they gave you to me because I was lonely and they felt sorry"

"My mom and dad are dead?" her voice was very soft.

I didn't say anything for a moment. I knew that this time would come but I had not prepared to deal with it. I decided that honesty would be best.

"Yes" I said quietly.

She turned away from me and I feared that some part of her would sense what I was holding back. Namely my kind's involvement in her parents death. I was certain that Dru had offed the mother but as for the father I really did not know or wanted to know. And how could I even begin to explain that to a five-year-old?

Somehow my young Slayer absorbed what I had told her. She dealt with it in her own way.

"But you are here instead" she concluded.

I nodded yes. "I am not your father or your uncle or your brother. We are not related but its just like we were. I promise to take care of you so that you will never lack for anything. I promise to make sure you grow up happy and healthy and when you are feeling badly I promise to feel bad too"

Something was happening to me. I was changing as I said the words and made all unbreakable promises to Summer and myself.

"But most of all I promise to let you become who you are meant to be even if it kills me"

And there it was. Isn't it ironic?

The bit's eyes bore into my own and I knew she was committing my promises to memory.

"Spike… I love you"

"I love you too nibblet and I will always love you even if you stop"  
"I wont ever" she declared.

"Okay… luv. I believe you" My eyes were moist and I had to blink to see clearly. "And if your mates ever ask again tell them that I am very privileged to be your guardian"

The bit brightened at that. She gave me her sweetest smile and her warmest hug. I responded in kind.

****

TBC. Okay this did not turn as light as I had intended but I promise to try in the next chapter. Spike goes to his first Parent/ Teacher meeting.

  



	8. Chapter VIII

Author's note; I know I promised to do the Parent/Teacher conference next but this seemed more appropriate for now. 

The Guardian VIII 

"Are you sure that this is the one you want?" I asked dreading the answer.

Summer indicated that she did and twirled around to emphasize how much. I cringed at the hideous sight. The bit just grinned at me in all her polyester glory. 

Out of all the 400+ costumes in Harry's Halloween Hideaway she just had to pick the most dreadful. It was so bloody awful that I new it was the product of some bad Karma. 

But I could never deny her so I bought the whole getup complete with tiny plastic blood capsules and fake fangs.

She was thrilled. It was one of her wishes come true. She just had to be a vampire for Halloween. 

We left the crowded store and walked miles to where I'd parked my car. I promised myself that next year I would buy the bit's costume weeks in advance and avoid the 1-day-till Halloween rush. Summer skipped along happily swinging her bright orange and black bag. I could not help but feel pleased at her mood and decided then and there to celebrate this holiday properly. In other words I needed a pumpkin.

There was a Frank's nursery on the other side of town and we headed that way. All through the drive the nibblet raved about her brand new acquisition. I was glad to hear that she thought that vamps were really cool.

We got to Frank's and Summer rushed to the pumpkin patch. As it was to be expected she was attracted to the biggest, heaviest specimen. I remarked that if we hollowed it out we could move in there and save rent. She didn't get the joke and I had to drag that pumpkin to the register just the same.

The thing came out to be almost fifteen bucks. The costume had cost thirty complete with accessories so I had blown fifty dollars on a holiday I was supposed ignore. But she was happy and that's all it mattered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Halloween Eve

The bloody costume took forever to assemble. I kept messing up the makeup so that she looked less like member of the undead and more like a Disney Dalmatian. The blood capsules were so much of a challenge that the bit's frustration was evident. I considered turning her just to satisfy her penchant for realism.

Finally my efforts paid off and she resembled a member of the Anne Rice fan club or rather a dime store mini-Vlad. Sodding Poof still owes me money.

The lady was satisfied with the results and she kept looking at her reflection and making silly faces that in no way resembled those made by myself of any other vampire. I chose not to correct. After all, her main exposure to vamps had been Count Chocula and myself and I made it a point to keep my vampness very low-key when she's around.

Leaving the bit to her fantasies, I tried to put our apartment to rights. I gathered the makeup and threw it away knowing that it would dry up before next Halloween. The huge pumpkin now sported a sinister grin and had been placed in the middle of our eating/playing/whatever else table. The bit had conned me into doing the main room in spider and I had to be careful not to tangle myself in the fake cotton webs as I walked around the room.

I am the biggest whipped poofter.

The bit grabs her 3 black-cat bags and signals that its time to go. I smile back in resignation, grab my coat and we are off. Two vampires hunting their prey, intent on getting what they crave. I make a mental note to schedule the bit for a dentist visit ASAP.

The night is sweet and cool. Nibblet skips in excitement. Her bag swings along. We plan to hit about 80+ houses. Most of them compliment my lovely bit and I feel a surge of pride. The other costumed pests can't hold a candle to my Slayer-in-waiting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Two and a half hours later.

I may have supernatural agility and endurance but I have to admit I am exhausted halfway. The sugar must have given Summer extra energy because she seemed undaunted and just as fresh as when we started. I, on the other hand was about to drop dead (again).

When the third and final bag is filled beyond capacity, the bit is satisfied. We make our way back slowly savoring the night air. Home once more I set to inspecting the bags of candy to discard any potential dangers. The bit yawns as she takes off her makeup and puts her cape away. I finish with the bags just in time to tuck my vampire into bed. My body aches everywhere and I am asleep before I hit the pillow.

  
And this was supposed to be my night off.

TBC.

Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this.


	9. Chapter IX

****

Guardian IX

I have to admit that this parenting gig is getting more difficult as it goes. I had assumed that after the loaded diaper stage, it would be clear sailing until the dating years but I was wrong.

No, there were a lot of hurdles in store for me. This was just the latest one. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The bit's school was holding its first Open House so that the parents could make contact with the teachers. Sensible idea that but not doable for a practicing vampire. How in the bloody hell was I gonna pull the whole very-human-single-daddy gig on a bunch of teachers? 

Bollocks.

There was no way around it so I began to plan. After taking a good long look in the mirror (and seeing nothing since I am a vamp), I decided that my image needed to undergo some 'modifications'. Leather and silver just wasn't gonna cut it for the educational gang.

Brooks Bros. and Armani were just out of my budget so I decided to go for preppy but affordable. Banana Republic with a hint of Aldo. Perfect.

Okay, so I had the 'look', all I needed was the essence.

I had to dig really deep to the William residing inside. I figured that the chap could impress the teaching crowd with his love of poetry, classical music and all those other poncy things. So, as much as it pained me I worked to resurrect my human persona for one more night and hope that it was enough. Memory served me well and within a couple of hours I had the bloody manners and mannerisms of old. 

Here goes everything.

I took a deep unneeded breath and set out to do my best by my girl.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

I did very well for all of five minutes. The bit's teacher gave me a faltering smile as I walked into the room. Even with the poofy garb, I stood out amidst a bunch of suburbanites. 

Maybe it had something to do with the hair.

I listened intently as the teacher outlined the structure of her class and the concepts that the bit would be exposed to this year. It all seemed harmless enough and I was glad that my nibblet already knew how to read. It would put her ahead of all the tykes.

A few inquisitive parents had questions for the teacher. I chose to keep my mouth shut and act like the concerned-but-not-pushy parent. 

My eyes traveled around the colorful room. Pictures of animals done in bright Crayola covered three walls, the remaining one was taken by four large windows. During the day the sunlight would make the colors come alive. No wonder Summer loved being here.

It was tons better than our gloomy apartment.

I sighed loudly. By now the teacher had finished speaking and her attention was diverted towards me. The other parents had spread around and were studying their children's work. I tried my best to look carefree as the bit's teacher approached me with a smile plastered in her too thin face.

"Hello" she said extending her hand. "You must be Mr. Blake. Summer has told me all about you"  
I shook her hand and nodded. I guess this would be a good time to get in her good graces. "She is really happy in your class"

The teacher smiled. "Summer is very good student, very bright, attentive and most of all creative. She often entertains her classmates with her unique sense of imagination"

Here it comes.

"However…" she continued "the stories she tells have upset some of the kids. Kids at this age are very impressionable and often have trouble differentiating between reality and fantasy. I know that your daughter does not mean any harm but if you could ask her to be a little more careful with what she chooses to share…"

In retrospect I realize that the teacher herself did not mean any harm but I bristled at her slight censure of a little girl that I considered perfect. Bloody bint.

"Well ma'am…" I hissed. "Here I was under the impression that American schools prized individuality and creativity. I guess this isn't so in your classroom since you are asking me to put a limit to my daughter's imagination"

"That's not what I …" the teacher stammered.  
"It isn't? You could have fooled, especially when you have just indicated that you think that Summer's stories could harm the really "impressionable" kids. The thing is that I bet you that these children that you refer to see a lot more negative things are home"

"That may be but I least I can keep them from being exposed to them here"

"Bloody hell lady, lighten up. My girl is just a lot more original than these mini-representatives of the conformist majority. I say that maybe you should encourage these kids to be as candid and creative as my pet"

That shut her up. Another parent caught her eye and she excused herself. I hoped that she wouldn't take it out on the bit. If she did I would be forced to bite her.

I left soon after. I guess if she retaliated I could always try home schooling but I wanted the nibblet to have more exposure to other kids and typical kiddy activities. She needed as much normalcy as I could give her.

And I couldn't give her much so she would stay in school. I wouldn't ask her to stop telling her stories that I knew were full of vampires because he guardian was one. It was better for the bit to have to get used to having vampires in her life. It was in her destiny.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She was asleep when I got back. As usual she slept with one leg wrapped around a pillow. The covers were on the floor. I pulled the soft white blanket over her and rested her head on the other pillow. She had plaited her hair into two very sweet braids. I noticed that her light blonde hair was beginning to darken. No matter… She was still my golden princess.

****

TBC. Hopefully you are still interested. 


	10. Chapter X

****

Chapter X

Apparently Christmas was almost here. There is no change in the weather here so I had to trust the decorated redwood trees, holiday movies and TV spots. And if any of that failed to alert me, there was always my charge that would remind me at least once a day just how close it was.

Yes, once more money was an issue. I had very little since my girl loved going out and I tried to indulge her as much as I could. In addition I had to pay rent, cable, telephone, food and babysitting. Even if I stretched my budget it would not cover half of Summer's Christmas list. In fact it would not even cover a porch in the Barbie dream house that she'd asked for. Bloody doll, she was worse than Miss Edith.

But how could I deny her anything? I mean just think about it. Think about who she is and what she will do for the world. And I can't get her one lousy plastic house. What kind of guardian was I?

Summer remained blissfully unaware of my money woes. She was a happy little tike. Her teacher had desisted to get on her case after our "talk". Her friends had introduced her to the idea of Santa Claus and thus she believed that the man would grant himself all her wishes himself. After all, she had been a good girl this year. I did not have the heart to tell her otherwise. 

My options were few. One was to go on one of my raids and try to accumulate a few thousand. The other was to get a job. Since Summer started going to school, I had tried to keep a low profile. It wouldn't do for the community to blacklist me. There would be questions and I didn't fancy having to uproot my girl. So I had to get a job. I had a few limitations to say the least. The one good thing was that overnight jobs tended to pay a little more. After a week of looking I landed work as a bouncer for a local club. I have a feeling that the owner had sensed that I was a vampire and wanted the extra security. What can I say? I was a pro at intimidating.

I was a week in a half into the job when I noticed that Summer wasn't happy. She snapped at me for any little reason. I could not do anything to get her off her funk. I tried to talk to her but she would give me the cold shoulder. Summer's sometimes-babysitter, informed me that my girl was upset with me working. She had been staying overnight in her apartment until I would pick her up in the morning and get her ready for school. When she came home I was usually asleep and we would spend only a couple of hours together before I had to go to work. This perceived lack of attention made my girl feel neglected. Once more I had done a piss poor job at parenting.

She was in her bedroom that afternoon after finishing her homework. I knocked softly and opened the door. The bit was stretched out on her bed playing with her Barbie doll. I cleared my throat loudly and she looked up.

"Hello there bit. How was your day" I asked in an everyday tone.

She looked at me briefly but did not say a word. I sighed and made my way towards her.

"S'alright bit. I know you're upset. You got a right to be upset. I guess I wasn't thinking that you are still pretty young and we need to spend as much time together as possible."

She turned towards me but the angle of her head revealed that she was far from forgiving me. No Miss Sunshine wanted a little more groveling.

"Tell you what I'll quit my job and we'll spend lots more time together. And don't forget you have a two-week vacation coming up. Maybe we can go on a trip. Tell you what we can go see the bridge. It looks nice in the evening"

The silent treatment continued.

"Listen luv, we needed money. I really don't have much left and I thought that if I worked for a few months we would be better off. I am sure that most of the parents of your mates work. Right?"

Green eyes stared at me coldly. "Not when its dark" she stated.

Oh yes. "You're right luv but you know I can't go out in the daytime. If I could I would get a job during the time you are in school"  
"Because you are a vampire"

"Yes. Unfortunately I am a vampire"

"Can't you stop being a vampire?" She asked innocently but a chill ran through me nonetheless.

I shook my head. "It's not in the cards bit. I am a vampire for life"

"Oh" she said and turned back to her doll.

"Summer, I already told you that I'll quit so there is no need to be upset anymore"  
"But you said that we have no money"

"We have a little, we'll get by somehow" 

She turned and smiled knowing that she'd gotten her way after all. I managed to smile back.

So I was back to square one. I hadn't worked enough to cover her list but there were five days to go 'till D-day. I found out that there was a regular poker going one in one of the local bars. I was a pretty good poker player even without cheating. I decided to try my luck.

My limited means kept me from the high stakes game but I was able to find a table that I could afford. Soon enough (and to the misfortune of my demon opponents) I won a tidy sum. I had enough but my mercenary instincts took over. I moved into a higher table and when I did well on that one into another.

By dawn's early light I had collected over $7,200. Needless to say I was very happy when I got back to my girl.

I spent the next day planning on how to distribute my newfound riches. For one my girl was going to have quite the season. Our abode could also use some improvement, maybe something in the way of big screen and new carpeting. 

So that evening I took the bit out to celebrate. We took in a movie and had baby-back ribs at a dinner. We were all pre-holiday cheer as we made our way home. Our joy vanished as we took in the condition of our apartment.

Furniture was strewn all over the floor, chairs and table were overturned. Our TV was gone, as was my stereo. I ran to my room and lifted my mattress. 

It was gone. All of it.

The bit ran to my side. Tears were streaming down her face and she clung to my leg. I lifted her up and she buried her face in my neck.

And Christmas was only a few days away. 

TBC.


	11. Chapter XI

Chapter XI

I quieted my child's sobs and put her to bed. For once she did not object to an early bedtime. With shaking hands I set to put things to right as much as I could. Chairs and table were overturned. Our sole couch had been slashed through the cushions. The lamps and knickknacks lay scattered about. The place looked liked a war zone.

God, I was tired and something else. In my Victorian years it would have been "disconsolate" but now it was frustrated … and pissed. How dare they?

They had come through the small window. It would have been too much of a tight fit for a human so it had to have been a demon. Probably someone from the bar in which I'd won the loot.

Bloody f***ing hell. I had twenty-two dollars in my pocket and nothing else. There were also bills to be paid. Rent was due in ten days and I hadn't purchased any of the things in my girl's list. The situation was grim.

After cleaning up, I considered my options. I could try to get my money back but what where the chances really? The demon world can be very tough to maneuver through. Getting answers would be next to impossible. But I wasn't one to avoid a challenge specially when so much was at stake.

I spent the next two nights skulking around the local bars trying to catch a clue as to who would have dared to mess with me in such a way. Even with my self-imposed restrictions I still had a pretty impressive reputation. Whoever had done this had to be very brave or very stupid.

Summer had taken it hard. She was afraid and uncertain about everything. I ended up having to pull my mattress to her room just so that my presence would calm her down enough for sleep. Just for that I wanted to break the wanker's neck. 

On my third night out I learned that the thieves were a gang of Ladronn demons that were establishing their dominance in these parts. They were gathering funds for this purpose. Never one for subtlety, I chose to confront them in the seedy bar that they favored. 

Ladronn demons are rather small in size. This gives them the dexterity and speed that few others can match. Their skin in lizard-like in texture and this makes the buggers slippery and hard to catch. They were the perfect thieves and escape artists. Needless to say I was in for an interesting time.

I decided to play the Big Bad for all its worth and strutted to the Ladronn's territory like I owned the place. The demons were in the process of bartering their most recent loot for cash with a Marl demon. There was a good chance that this very gang had taken my money so I headed towards them. The Ladronn's leader apparent gave me a cold, reptilian look but I stood my ground. One of the smaller Ladronn turned towards the leader and whispered something in what passed for an ear among their kind. The chief responded with a loud warning hiss that I summarily ignored. 

"Say mates, you wouldn't happen to know whatever happened to the seven grand I had under my mattress. Would'ya?"

They all lunged at me at the same time. I was lashed by a couple of heavy, scaly tails. I managed to dodge another. My game face emerged and I used my fist and fangs to take two down. The leader stood apart from the action. It was almost as if he was sizing me up. The slippery little wankers were proving hard to kill and I was growing weary but did not let my guard down. 

I break a lizard's tail. He yelps in pain and what must have been a relative take a swipe at me. Its claws slash at my chest and my T-shirt is in threads. I roar and punch at his face. There is a loud hiss and the Ladronns pull back. I come face to face with the leader.

The lizard-in-charge is larger than his drones. He's got a mean face and is wearing a large silver charm around his neck. His blue tongue slides out in a menacing gesture. I take the offensive stance and punch the reptilian face. The Ladronn staggers back but manages to catch himself before falling. Using the momentum, he hurls his weight at me and we both tumble to the floor. The lizard is now fighting on all fours and his tail swipes at me continuously. I avoid it until another Ladronn distracts me and my opponent swings at my torso and breaks my ribs. The pain is intense and I can feel bone splinters rupturing my lung. It hurts to breathe so I stop but I am weakened. The Ladronn intensifies his attack until my legs can no longer hold me and I lose consciousness.

When I finally come to, I am grateful for two things. First of all for not being staked. God only knows what would happen to Summer if I were. Secondly, it was still dark otherwise I would have burned in the alley that they'd thrown me in. I used my remaining strength to get to my feet. My ribs were really painful and I had to move carefully and use the wall for leverage. 

I wondered how late it was but when I went to check my watch, I found that it was no longer there. The Ladronns had decided to add insult to injury. I promised myself that I would get them in the future. Now I had to concentrate in getting back home. As I slowly made my way out of the alley I heard a very soft noise. I raise my guard and hoped that it wasn't a Ladronn or some other hostile beastie because I doubted that I could take on anyone at the moment. 

The sound was coming from behind piles of old cardboard boxes. I went to investigate and found myself looking down at a more pitiful creature than me at the moment. The tiny gray feline was soaked and shivering. His mews conveyed his misery at finding himself alone in such a dark place. He was likely to be an escapee of the ever-popular kitten poker. I stood before it and tried to decide if it was worth eating for a quick pick-me-up. While I was still pondering this it moved towards me and pawed at my shoe. I bent painfully and grabbed it by the scruff of his neck. He meowed loudly in complaint and I switched to my game face intent on a much-needed snack. As I went for the creature's throat, I caught a glimpse of its eyes. They were the same hazel shade as my bit's. I found that fitting since sometimes my girl reminded me of a obstinate kitten who wanted to be independent and always get its own way.

Summer could benefit from having a pet. It would give her something to focus on and keep her out of mischief. She still hinted that she wanted a dog but those were high maintenance and required walks at all hours of the day. A cat would be more compliant. I tucked the kitty into my inner pocket and continued on my way home.

Thankfully my girl was asleep when I finally arrived. I tried paying the sitter but she said to call it a Christmas present knowing that I had been robbed. She approved of the kitty and went home to celebrate. Tonight was Christmas Eve.

I placed the kitty underneath our Christmas bush (it was too small to be called a real tree). Summer had decorated it with tinsel and popcorn strands. It wasn't much but it made her happy. I went into my chest and took out one of Dru's hair ribbons. I would tie it to the cat's neck after I gave it a much-needed bath. When I finished the task I fed the little critter a bit of break soaked in milk which he ate heartily. I was really tired by now so I placed the cat into open lidded box and went to bed.

A few hours later Christmas is here. I dragged my mending body to the kitchen to begin breakfast and check on the feline. It is still in kitty dreamland, which was ideal since my girl suddenly appeared in the room all-eager for her presents. 

I gave her a Christmas hug and kiss. She was still at that stage in which she appreciated physical contact from her primary caregiver. It wasn't embarrassing yet. 

"Merry Christmas luv" I said softly.

"Merry Christmas Spike. Did Santa come?" she asked.

I nodded and pointed towards the cardboard box. Summer went for it immediately. It was love at first sight since the cat started meowing loudly as soon as he saw her. She picked him up and it cuddled on her chest. 

"Spike look. I got a kitten" 

I did my best to act surprised. The cat caught on and acted as if he'd never seen me before in any of his nine lives. It also looked very hungry so I knew that part of my $22 would go towards cat food and litter. Sorry pal it would be the generic brand for you and for us for awhile.

Summer played with her new pet all morning. Around noon there was a knock at the door and I went to answer it. I opened the door to find a deliveryman bearing a large gift box. It was addressed to my bit. I signed for it and gave the deliveryman a couple of bucks. I placed the box on the table and motioned for my girl to stand back.

"What's that?" 

"I won't know until I open it" I said as I tore at the wrapper. The red foil was stripped away to reveal a deluxe Barbie townhouse complete with a porch and a pink corvette in the garage.

Summer squealed her pleasure and surprise at such a gift. "Is that for me?"

"Well, its not for me bit. It's just that it doesn't say who sent it"

"I know who sent it" she said confidently.

"Who?"

"Santa Claus" 

I watched her as she played with her kitten and her dollhouse. She'd had a pretty good Christmas after all. Still, I could not help but wonder who our good Samaritan was and what were his/her intentions. Experience had made me doubt even what seemed like a good thing. We would see.

TBC

Author's note: Santa? 'fraid not. It's something a little more mundane but that will eventually threaten the little family. Spike will be forced to make a choice that may break his undead heart forever

Please R&R Happy Holidays. Love to all and to all a good night.


	12. Chapter XII

****

Author's note: Spike rambles and the plot thickens

Chapter XII

We stayed up to watch the ball drop on the telly even as she was yawning all through Dick Clark's monologue. At midnight we toasted with sweet sparkling cider and I got to kiss my best girl for good luck. 

In the past, (before my bit came into my life), I would have spend New Year's Eve drinking my fill, and painting the town blood red with my lady love at my side. Now I am content to sit here with my luv and her cat, watching some overgrown Christmas ornament gather all the glory of bringing the New Year in. The center of the world. Right.

The real center of the world lies in my arms. She's finally succumbed to Orpheus and snores away with her arm wrapped around my waist making sure that I don't run away. How could I ever?

Another year has passed. A year that came with the unprecedented challenges of a vampire trying to raise a future slayer. Sounded serious but in the end it was just my little bit and me trying to raise one another. A Pseudo father and daughter. Just the two of us. Or three if you count the cat.

I turned the telly off a little after one. With my bit in my arms I made my way towards her bedroom and laid her on her on top of the cloud comforter. She had an extra one at the foot of the bed so I covered her up with that. I gave her a quick peck in the nose and went back to the living room.

My home was a disaster area. Having an active five-year-old and her pet home for vacation was not conducive to graceful living. So I would try to clean up while she slept just so that she could mess it up again in the morning. It was already a pattern. I emptied the litter box and the dustbin and took it to the communal one next to the parking lot. 

The air was brisk and inviting. I breathed it in thankfully, happy to be outside even if it was just for a few seconds. It wasn't like I was feeling cooped in but sometimes I just wanted to howl at the moon. You know? I guess it was the roars of the demon in me.

I threw the garbage away and settled on the stoop for a moment. The night was alive with sounds as my neighbors welcomed the New Year in. Sometimes I wondered how they could celebrate the passing of time if it meant that they are getting older and closer to the inevitable. When I was human, I too celebrated the birth of a year in my own pitiful way. For William it was a brand new start. Every year was another chance to become the poet that I was certain I was meant to be. The man I needed to be so that she could love me. That never happened and I only became a new man after Drusilla eradicated William so Spike could take over. 

Drusilla. I wonder where she is? My dark lady was one for parties and I could just see her dancing under the starts with her skirts twirling about wildly. I have been missing her lately especially in the nights when a hunger burned inside of me that wasn't satiated with blood. I suppose that I could always find another lover but I was reluctant to expose the bit any further. So for her sake I remained chaste and willed the need to go away. Maybe when the bit was older I would look for another mate. Until then it would be cold showers and warm blood.

What is this? All this rambling about my non-existent love life when I am more than myself? When I have a child to take care of? I must be a bigger git than I thought.

And yet…

Bloody Hell. I look at my watch and realize that I've spent almost twenty minutes away from the apartment. I dust myself off and hurry back to my girl.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the New Year things seem to be quieting down. I managed to refill the till and we are slowly getting back on track. Granted our apartment is a study in spare but at least we got the basics.

The bit's nightmares have lessened but she rather have me sleep in the floor of her bedroom so I do. I'd rather have her close anyway.

We settled again into our routine. Summer went back to school and I went back to waiting for her. Sometimes I had to wait a lot since she started going to her friend's house after school and not show up until before dinner. My girl, at five, had a more active social life than I.

So it was very unexpected when I was awakened a little before noon by the doorbell. I jumped out of my bed and without bothering to put on a shirt went to answer it.

The sight the greeted me what interesting to say the least. A bloke of about thirty or so stood before me fidgeting in his tweed suit. He wore heavy glasses and clutched a heavy looking leather bag in his hands. His coloring told me that he spent a large portion of his life in a library and when he spoke it was evident that he hailed from my homeland. Needless to say the wanker was a watcher.

"William the bloody" he ventured while his hands gripped the bag even tighter. 

I nodded and wondered if this white hat had a death wish. 

"There is something we need to discuss" 

****

TBC.


	13. Chapter XIII

****

Author's note: Thank you ever so much for your responses and taking the time to read this with all that ff.net has to offer. I do have a small request that I will make at the end of this chapter. Enjoy

****

Chapter XIII

"So what is this? A new test for watchers? Survive ten minutes with a vamp and get three credits?"

The watcher was not amused and more than a little uneasy. Still, he stood his ground and repeated his request.

Seeing that he had no defense except for the stake that I was certain he was hiding in his bag, I decided to let the poofter in to say his piece. Thankfully I had eradicated all traces of my girl from our tiny living room. 

"Get in" I barked.

The wanker stepped in cautiously as if he was waiting for me to attack him at any moment. Even though he wasn't so young I could guess that he was still green and untried. He hadn't been assigned a Slayer yet.

He took in the ratty sofa, second hand telly and mismatched end tables that peppered the room. I bristled at his obvious disdain of my quarters. Well what else could you do with a steady income of nothing?

He did get points for waiting to sit until I offered. He took the sofa and I straddled a folding chair.

"Well what do we need to 'discuss'?"

The watcher cleared his throat and gathered his courage. He reached into his bag and withdrew a black folder that he handed to me. I opened it to find about a dozen pictures of Summer taken at school or during our many outings. 

"The council keeps a close watch on vampires that have proven to be as… notorious as you. You fell off radar almost five years ago and the council had classified you as terminated although the Slayer did not report you as such. A few months ago I was designated to this part of the country to conduct a study and was astonished to learn that you are alive and well. I needed some proof to send to the council and thus began tracking you. The rest is in the pictures"

"I see. Is the council aware of your _discovery_?"

He didn't reply and as if he was gauging the possible consequences of his words. If he hadn't notified the council then he was vulnerable. If he had he might not get what he wanted from me which was Summer of course.

"No. I did not inform them of your presence here or the fact that you are concealing a documented Slayer candidate" he said with a decidedly more forceful tone as if knowledge had given him the upper hand I smirked knowing that he would not be walking out of here alive.

"What's it to you watcher?"  
He narrowed his eyes at me and I had to admire his audacity. 

"What you are doing is beyond the pale. Using a helpless child for your own twisted purposes…"

I grabbed the wanker by the throat "I am not using her"

"Then why…" he sputtered "…why do you keep her"

I let him go. "That's my concern"

He breathed heavily. "Now its mine"

We glared at each other. The watcher was no longer intimidated or if he was he didn't show it. 

" Spike, what are you doing with her?"

"I'm taking care of her. Isn't that obvious from your pictures?"

He nodded. "Yes, she seems well taken care of if not a little deprived of certain things"  
"So it was you who sent the dollhouse" It wasn't a question.

"Her teacher had the kids write a list of the things they wanted for Christmas. I made it a point of appropriating hers"  
I swallowed my pride "Thank you then but it doesn't change the fact that I am doing right by her"  
"I agree" he said quietly

I was shocked that he'd admitted as much. "Then why are you here?"

"Because although you have provided the girl with care and a home of sorts I cannot help but wonder at your intentions. Are you hoping to bind the Slayer to you so that in the future her loyalties will be compromised. Or will you turn her against us therefore crippling any resistance we might offer to the demon threat? Either way it is not in her best interests"

He was totally honest with me and I returned the favor.

"I will not attempt to influence Summer's calling or prevent her from doing what she must. I did not plan this. She was given to me by fate and I have made her mine. She is not deprived of anything a normal child gets. In fact a lot more do much worse than her"  
"Like I said you have provided her with adequate care…"  
"Adequate??? Watcher, I have cut myself into little pieces to give her what she deserves. I even chose her over Drusilla and have stopped drinking human blood so that she could have a proper home. What more could you give her?"  
"Her parents"

My blood ran cold at his words. "They are dead" I whispered.

"No both are alive and have not given up on finding their child"

"Drusilla…"  
"She did not drain the mother completely. She had to be hospitalized but she survived"

Bloody hell. The bit's mum and dad are still alive. She is not the lost, little orphan I thought I was protecting because no one else would. 

"Where are they?"

"Still in the same city where Drusilla took her. I have opted to not contact them until I can be certain that their daughter will be returned to them" His words were cautious and careful. He was uncertain as to how I was going to respond.

"No" 

"Spike. As unbelievable as it sounds I know that you care for this child. I've seen it, its all in the pictures. What I do not know is exactly what she means to you because if she is some project then the council will be notified and they will take care or it"  
"Are you threatening me?" I snap

"No, I am warning you" he said calmly and I could not help but feel that this watcher was more than met the eye. 

"She is not a project. She is my daughter" and she was.

The watcher took off his glasses and wiped the lenses with a linen handkerchief.

"I thought so and that is why I chose not to reveal what I knew. I'd hoped that I could appeal to your feelings for this child so that you'd let her return to her parents"  
"Why should I do that watcher? I am all that she needs, I am all that she knows. She is my child in every sense of the word"  
"No she is not. She is human of human parents. Will you deny her this?"  
"I am not denying her anything. She has me"  
"And you love her but you are not the best for her. She is special, a possible future Slayer. Doesn't she deserve a normal childhood away from the darkness that will someday claim her? This may just be what makes her strong enough for her calling or at least gives her something to fall back on"

The watcher's words weighted my heart because somewhere deep inside of me I recognize the truth behind them. And yet I could not see a future without her.

And at that moment there was a knock that announced her arrival.

****

TBC. Okay this story could go either way. The watcher (who may or may not be Giles) has offered our favorite vamp a choice and its up to you to decide what the outcome will be. I can envision either way so it will depend on your feedback. So don't forget to tell me what you think and I will write the end accordingly. - Jill


	14. Chapter XIV

Author's note: Thank you for all your feedback. The opinions were evenly split (counting the ones that were left in my mailbox) Let's see how it comes out. I apologize for taking so long but the next part will be done very soon.

****

Chapter XIV

For a moment both of us just stared at the front door from our spot in the living room. The watcher was well aware that behind it was the reason for his "visit". 

Since I wasn't a man to delay the inevitable, I opened the door to my own personal ray of sunshine. As was her habit, she bounded in and threw herself in my arms.

I held her a little tighter than usual as she wrapped her little arms around my neck. She picked up on my mood and returned the hug enthusiastically. After a moment she caught onto the unfamiliar man sitting in our sofa and her curiosity got a hold of her. 

"Who's that, Spike?" she whispered

"Just an old friend bit" I whispered back

I had taken care to teach my girl good English manners and so she went to introduce herself to the stranger.

"Hello, I'm Summer Blake. It's nice to meet you" she said in her most charming tone.

"Hello Summer. That's a very unusual name"

The nibblet nodded. Her name was an ongoing source of pride for her. "I named myself. Do you think its pretty?"  
"It's lovely and very special just like you"  
As much as I disliked this watcher, I had to admit that he knew what to say to a little girl with a touch of well-deserved vanity as my bit. She basked in any type of praise that she usually got in loads from me but the watcher was new blood. The bint was going to be a heartbreaker in the future,

After the exchange I suggested that she go and play with her dolls and her kitten which she did eagerly. With the bit out of hearing range we resumed our 'conversation'.

"She seems like a normal, carefree child" he admitted.

"She is. There is nothing abnormal about the bit. She has everything she needs" I added

"Except for a family" he amended  
"You got a very limited concept of family don't you? I take care of her. I make sure she eats her veggies and goes to sleep at nine. I go to all her parent-teacher meetings and help her with her letters. She doesn't watch cable and she doesn't know any curse words except for bloody and hell. The bit has a doctor, a dentist and her shots are up to date. She has a kitten and a very extensive wardrobe. I tell her I love her constantly so that's her base" I stated.  
"It's not normal. What you've given her is adequate but she deserves so much more" the watcher said quietly.

I had just about enough. "Look I don't give a damn about your opinion. You are not getting her back and that's final" I all but growled.

We glared at each other. I was holding my ground but there was this sinking feeling at the bottom of my stomach.

Seeing that this approach was getting him nowhere the watcher tried another tactic. His tone eased down and he spoke in a non-threatening tone, which was ironic, since he wasn't the vampire in the picture. 

"I know that you do your best but have your… lifestyle has put her life at risk more than one hasn't it?"

My first instinct was to deny it but he was right. I had put the bit in harm's way once because I foolishly believed that I could trust a demon to baby-sit. I'd never made that mistake again. I did not reply to the question but my silence was guilty as charged. The watcher looked at me in a kindly manner that grated at my nerves.

"You have done what no other vampire has ever done before: caring for someone else. Whatever your initial reasons where they have led you to five years but it cannot go on for longer than that. It's not right and deep down inside you know this"

The watcher had said his piece. It was a good piece even if he had not succeeded in convincing me. 

For how could he? There was no way in hell I was ever going to give her up.

He sensed my resolution and looked uncomfortably like he feared for his life. In truth he had nothing to worry about with the bit in the next room. 

"I won't give her back. Ever"

"That's very unfortunate. I am afraid that I may have to take serious steps to change your mind"

Bloody hell. He was either very brave or very stupid. "Right then. I guess you're ratting me out to the council of wankers and they will dust me and take the bit. Of course you can expect that I won't make things that easy for them"

"I suppose not"

"So we are at cross purposes. Aren't we?"  
"Yes and I am very aware of how you usually deal with someone that opposes you"

Obviously he'd done his research but he'd come anyway. This human was a strange one. I decided to play a bit.

"What would have happened if I let you take her"  
"I would make sure she is returned to her parents"

"You think it would be that easy. All she's known is me ever since she was a baby. It could traumatize her " I said rather cockily. 

"I assume that it might that's why I have arranged for her to be mesmerized in other to remove all traces of you from her psyche" 

What? They would take all memories from the bit's mind. Rob her of all our years together. She wouldn't remember me even if she saw me again. 

"I had now idea that your group would sponsor such tactics. Aren't you the soul-having, morally superior crew?" I retorted angrily.  
"Usually I wouldn't sponsor the use magick to alter a person's mind in any way but in this case it would be best for her. If she were to be taken away with her memories intact she might never recover and would never have the emotional strength to be the slayer" he replied steadily.

"Yeah I bet the council's sacrificial lambs are always sane and ready" 

"You should know, you've killed two"

Touché watcher but my girl was mine. End of story.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The bugger eventually left and I considered my options. I could take the bit and get the hell out of the state but I had a feeling that the wanker would put the council on our tail. If I killed the watcher then the council would come to investigate anyway and the bloody poofters had some arsenal. Best that I could do was stay put and wait for the watcher's next move.

A week went by and nothing happened. Tonight was a full moon and a Friday so I took the bit into one of our patented moonlight excursions to the park. My rep allowed us a modicum of security as the nibblet used the playground equipment.

I watched her as she made use of the swings. The height she achieved was pretty impressive for a five-year old. I wondered how she would look in the sunlight.

The gravel surrounding the playground area made a crunching sound but I didn't look up. I already knew.

"You should really look into stealth lessons" I said without humor.

He didn't reply as he sat in my bench. Our gazes on the pretty blond child playing in a moonlit park.

"This isn't right you know" he said steadily.

I sighed and tried to rub away the sudden chill in my bones. 

"I know"

TBC.

Okay one more part and maybe an epilogue. Don't forget to R/R. 


	15. Chapter XV

****

Author's note: Okay so this is almost the end (epilogue to follow). Thank you for all your feedback and for reading this even though my posting schedule leaves a lot to be desired. 

Chapter XV

I had a week to say good bye. The watcher was making all the arrangements and he would pick her up next Tuesday at sunset in the park. Then he would take her to a mystic that specialized in memory-altering spells. When a suitable time had passed he would return her to her parents.

Of course it would be a lot more complicated than that but he was certain that he could handle it with the resources at his disposal. Either way it was out of my hands.

Why? You ask.

I do not have an answer. I had taken care of the bit for five years. I have been there for all aspects of her life ever since Dru left her sleeping in a drawer. I've been through the good the bad and the very bad with her. She was my girl.

I guess I had a 'epiphany'. God, I hate the bloody word but it was true. I saw ahead and it was only going to hurt her. If she remained with me she would never have the chance at a real life. What the watcher said it was true. She deserved a shot at normalcy before her life became anything but.

My sweet girl was going to have her days in the sun. What did it matter if she would take mine with her?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In those last few days I gave her everything I could. We went out every night and I spared no expense to give her all that she wanted. I also gave her myself. I answered all her questions and sung to her the melodies of my own childhood. I gave her memories of my beloved mother and the least painful verses of my poetry. We went riding in a motorcycle and ice-skated at the local pond. And on the last night we pitched a purloined tent and slept under the stars.

"Spike" she whispered.

"Yeah bit" I answered.

"What are the stars made of?"  
I had the correct scientific explanation at the end of my tongue but for once I buried reality. 

"Slayers"

"What's a slayer"

I cleared the frog in my throat before answering. "A slayer is a girl that has been chosen to do the most important job on earth"

"What's that?" she asked.

"Give people hope"

And after that she slept in my arms. At peace and oblivious at the useless buckets of salt spilling from my eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The watcher, like a good Englishman was on time. The bit had her bag packed with all her favorite toys and clothes. I had told her that she was going on a trip with a friend of mine and that I would catch up to them later. Excited over the prospect, she did not question it.

The watcher had a nice little number and the nibblet immediately got on the passenger seat ready for her adventure to start. The man took me aside and out of her hearing range.

"You are doing the right thing Spike"

"Like I care for your opinion. This is strictly for my own convenience"  
"I see" he said quietly.

"Yeah. The girl has been cramping my lifestyle for years. I could not be a right proper vamp with a human child at my side. If you hadn't come when you did, I would have left her at an orphanage or something."

"I'm sure you would have" he said evenly. "Well its all for the best then. Good luck Spike" he turned toward his car.

"Wait" I spoke urgently and he stopped in his tracks. "I want to know.."  
"What?"

"Her name. I want to know her real name"  
The watcher considered for a moment but nodded his assent. His mouth opened to release the information. I held my breath.

"No" I yelled. "I don't want to know"

His gaze narrowed "Why not?"

"Because when we meet again she will be just another Slayer. Just another one to be taken down" I tried to keep my voice from fading as I spoke.

"Do you honestly believe that?"  
I did not answer him as the bit climbed down from her seat and opened the car door. Her little arms went around my neck and I breathed her scent knowing that I would know it forever.

"Bye Spike. I'll miss you until you come" she promised.

"Good bye nibblet. I'll miss you too" I finished brokenly.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The car left the parking lot and I stood there gazing as she rode away from me. Knowing that I would never see my little girl again.

****

Epilogue to follow. Please review.


	16. Epilogue

****

Epilogue

Eleven Years Later

The throng of people and the deafening music made it difficult for the vampire to spot his target. He closed his eyes, cleared his senses and his demon found her.

She was dancing. Her body gyrating to the beat while a silly looking pup tried to keep up with her. No one could ever keep up with her.

No one ever would.

But he was a man with a mission and his mission had been very clear. Take her down.

So he watched for chinks in her armor. She was lovely and alive. She had friends and was newly minted as a slayer. There were many weaknesses. 

He wasn't a fool. He knew he had them too, mainly memories.

Memories of having rocked her to sleep. Of having heard her first word and seen her first smile. Little things like knowing she loved pink and that she hated green peas. Also big things like knowing she would never give up. He had taught her that.

Spike wondered if some part of her remembered him. She was certainly in his dreams and wondered if he was in hers. He would probably never know.

But he is not here to speculate. He is here to gauge her in action.

As planned he urges his not-to-bright companion to indulge in a snack. The eager vampire readily accepts and goes outside to look for suitable prey.

Spike counts to ten and approaches the Slayer and her group. In his best drama he addresses the bartender and ask for the police to stop "some big guy" who it trying to take a bit out of someone.

She freezes for a second. Something in his voice made him sound strangely familiar but duty calls and she runs to aid the helpless.

In the deep shadows the vampire observes her. Her skill is impressively for someone so newly called. And then he realizes that he'd always known that she would be perfect. As he thinks this something in him shifts and he seriously considers taking Drusilla and leaving town. But he remembers who he is and that he wants to see this to its end.

At last she buries the stake in her prey's unbeating heart. Her mates rally around her hailing the conquering Slayer. That's his cue.

With his coat flapping behind him, Spike leaves the shadows and presents himself to her clapping his hands in admiration. He startles the young Slayer. Her eyes roam his face and a brief flicker of unguarded recognition stills her. It doesn't last and she looks at the stranger warily.

"Nice work luv" he quips

"Who are you?" her voice betrays her. There is something that she cannot understand.

"You'll find out on Saturday" 

"What happens on Saturday?"  
"I kill you" he promises and leaves.

The Slayer looks at his retreating form but the shadows conceal him to well. There is an urge in her to follow him and not necessarily to destroy him.

As for his part the vampire wishes that things were different. His heart is heavy with the promise he made to her long ago.

"_I'll always love you even if you stop"_

And he still did.

****

THE END

Author's note: Once again thank you so much for your kind reviews. Until my next fic. TFN  



End file.
